The Winged Alchemist
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Edward is sent on a deadly mission when he is brought to death's door... until an unexpected woman comes and saves his life. But soon he notices some odd changes in his life. The biggest change is the wings that sprout from his back. R&R!COMPLETE!EdxWin
1. The Deadly Assignment

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 1: The Deadly Assignment

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't hear. All he could do was wait. Wait for the end, for eternal darkness, for he had failed what he had come to do. So now he could only wait for death to come knock on his door.

Flashback

"_Your late again Edward." Colonel Mustang looked down upon Ed. He looked back up at him. "What do you possibly want this time Colonel!" "Some damn respect for starters!" _

_Ed groaned and sat down on the overstuffed chair that was placed in front of Mustang's desk. The Colonel sat down behind the desk and leaned forward. "Your next job is to investigate the homicides in a town called Ciara." He stared at the man. Why don't you let the police solve the problem? There's bound to be some locals there too." _

_Mustang clenched his fists in irritation. "The police and all local military personnel are dead!" He leaned back in his chair. "Your train leaves in an hour. Oh, and another thing, you are ordered to go without Alphonse. He will be staying here."_

End Flashback

As he lay there, feeling the blood flow from his torso and the throbbing of his broken ribs pushing against his lungs, he thought of his brother.

He was relieved that Alphonse wasn't able to come. The one thing he didn't want was his younger brother getting injured or brought to death. But at the same time, he wanted him by his side. He didn't want to die alone with the monstrosity that did this to him.

Flashback

"_Brother, are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" Alphonse looked down at him with concern. "I'll be fine Al, don't worry. Besides, if you were commanded not to tag along, it can't be that bad."_

"_Ed, I heard people talking. They were saying that Ciara was home to monsters. They said the killers weren't even human! What if it's a homunculus!" Edward gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Al, look, I promise that I'll come back in one piece okay?"_

End Flashback

As he lay there, unable to remember what hit him, he did the only thing he could do. He waited for the darkness to swallow him whole. And swallow him it suddenly did, but without him knowing, death never came…

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Please review and tell me how it was. Thank you much!


	2. Saved by the Light

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 2: Saved by the Light

A faint cascading light suddenly covered the alley. Ed looked up and saw nothing for he felt blinded by the brightness. He just closed his eyes, thinking that this was the end, the end of his life. He knew he would never again open his eyes, but a gut feeling wrenched inside of his weak body. A voice in his head was telling him to live, to hold on a little longer.

_Why, _he thought as a reply. _Why, there is nothing left for me._ A wretch of pain filled him and alongside it came guilt. _Al, I'm so sorry._ He knew that he had broken the promise he had made to his younger brother, and hated himself for it.

He closed his eyes tighter from the light but it sunk through and seemed to hit his pupils. He wanted so bad to just turn away and leave freely in the dark… when the dark suddenly came. Without opening his eyes, from feeling too weak, he heard the voice that was inside of his head. In the same soft voice it spoke. "Just a little longer."

A hand caressed his dirtied cheek, seemingly forcing his eyes to open. Ed gasped. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in existence ever before. She had golden brown hair that lightly flowed over her shoulders, glowing green eyes, and skin so soft that it seemed anything could damage its delicate reflection.

He opened his mouth to speak but the woman placed her finger over his mouth to hush him. He shut it and listened to what she said next. "Relax, everything is fine." She then took her hands and placed them over his heart, chanting in a tongue he did not know. During this, he felt heat radiating through his body, pushing out the dead cold that had set in. He then could see himself glowing a radiant color of gold.

The woman removed her hands from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. She then took her right hand and waved it slowly across his eyes. He shut them willingly and then the last thing he heard was the mysterious beautiful woman say "Sleep now"

Opening his eyes, Ed saw around him a place he did not recognize. It was not a hospital, and yet it didn't have the look of a house either. He tried to focus his vision but stopped, knowing that it would come in time. He shut his eyes again and drifted into sleep. Each time dreaming of the beautiful woman that had come to his side. Every time the dream had ended, he woke up and drifted back, until a familiar noise forced him to stay conscious. "Alphonse", he said hoarsely. The metal suit of armor he knew as his brother was sitting in a chair next to him, staring at him.

Ed wanted so much to hug his little brother but stayed down in the warm comfortable bed. He did not want to cause any pain for it hurt to breathe. He looked at Al and said nothing more to him, but let a tear fall down his cheek. Al stood up and leaned over him. "I'll be back soon." With that he left him alone.

He lay there in bed, trying to focus on what had happened the previous night. _It depends on how long I drifted. I don't know how long it has been._ He slowly took in a deep breath and regretted it. Pain coursed through his entire body and he let out a gasp. Something cracked in his body, his ribs. He could feel them moving into their rightful place and then he felt his torso healing. It seemed as though it was stitching it self up.

As everything somehow was healing, Ed lay there trying to ignore the pain. Soon one last crack filled the air and everything went silent in the room. His vision cleared and he finally knew where he was. The dorms in HQ. He hadn't the slightest clue as to how he got there, but paid no mind. He was safe and still alive.

_Still alive. Yes, still alive._ The soft voice filled his head and he shut his eyes, hoping to see the woman face. Doing so, he drifted back off to sleep, exhausted by the healing that coursed his body.

Sorry it took me awhile. School can be so hard to deal with. Why can't we have laptops? If I did have one I would use it in Math so I wouldn't have to listen to the evil wretched thing being taught. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! Oh one more thing, should I add something to the story later on, like pairings, or demons or whatnot. Tell me what you think: )


	3. Changed

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 3: Changed

"Brother?" Edward looked up to see his younger brother staring at him with his big glowing eyes. He sat up carefully and looked at him. Roy, Riza, Havoc, and Hughes were all starting at him with an astonished look on their faces. He stared at them. "What's with all the stares?" Al stood up with the rest of them. Roy then cleared his throat.

"Pretty tough run in there, Fullmetal." He smirked his normal way and continued to stare. "What happened?" Hughes then stepped forward and looked him in his eyes. _Why are they all looking at me? STOP LOOKING AT ME! They make me feel like an ant. NO! Don't think that, you idiot! _He sighed. Riza looked at everyone. "I suppose I have to tell him." Nobody said a word. She turned back to Ed and sighed. "When we brought you here a couple days ago, you had a split torso, five broken ribs, a punctured lung, and minor bruising. We were not expecting you to live through that, but you're completely healed, its like nothing happened to you." "We know that you're a fast healer, but not _that _fast!" Havoc looked at him.

Ed stared at them as if confused. He then remembered the pain he felt as everything went back to the way it was before he went back to sleep. "Explain Full metal." Roy stared into his eyes, making him look away. What was he supposed to tell them, a lady came and gave him a strange power, curse? Hell, he didn't even know. "Edward?" Everyone looked up to see a girl in the doorway. Ed felt something inside himself lift his spirits. "Winry?" Winry smiled and ran to the side of his bed, pushing everybody out of her way.

Winry then threw her arms around Ed and gave him a tight hug, not letting go for several seconds. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Roy smirked again and the two blondes turned to stare at him, red in the face. Neither said anything while everyone filed out of the room, laughing about the teens. Alphonse gave Winry a hug and waited outside with the rest. She turned back to Ed. "Alphonse called me and told me what happened. What did you do? How did you get yourself into this mess? Why didn't you call me!" Her voice was hysterical and tears were welling up in her eyes. Ed just stared at her feminine beauty.

He stared into her blue sapphire eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. He had always felt something; always had a piece of his heart saved just for her, but could never admit his feelings. Winry looked into his golden eyes and turned a light shade of pink. "Ed, Ed, are you still with me?" "Uh…" Was all he could manage. "What happened in that alley Edward?" She now showed deep concern in her voice and a tear fell down her cheek.

Snapping back out of her eyes, Ed looked up. "I honestly can't remember much. All I can think of is lying in the alley and seeing this woman (he left out beautiful for a reason) and then she said something in a different language. Then I blacked out." Winry kept her eyes on him as he said this and had an understanding look about her. There was also a bit of confusion. "You know, I was gonna bring my wrench, but I figured you didn't need another injury."

Edward laughed. He was very thankful for her not bringing that wretched thing. It would just mean a bump on the head and god knows he doesn't need that. He sighed. "Winry?" "Yes Ed" "Something's different. I feel fine, yet when I woke up when we just came here, I felt so much pain. I shouldn't be able to heal in two days from all the injuries I sustained. I should have been dead." All Winry could do was stare at him, thinking what this could possibly mean.

A couple hours went by and Winry sat back in the chair by Ed's bed and watched as the teen slept. She looked him over and blushed to herself. _Ed, why do you have to keep going on these deadly missions? I worry about you. I just wish you could come home and stay with me. I want so bad to tell you that I love you with all of my heart, but you're never there. _

She sighed with sadness weighing her down. All she could think about was automail and Ed, Ed and automail. "What a life I have." She laughed and looked back over to the sleeping alchemist. He was mumbling something but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She listened carefully and looked at him with a strange look. "He's speaking a different language!" Ed suddenly jumped up in the bed and looked at her, eyes wide with fear. He was breathing heavily and sweat lined his brow.

Winry looked at him worriedly. "Edward, are you alright?" He lay back down onto the pillow and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "It was nothing." He then turned away from her, and nodded back off into slumber.

"_Where am I?" Ed looked around at his dark surroundings and saw nothing but darkness. He looked around, and started to run, hoping to find a break through the threatening silence. His footsteps echoed and he came to a halt when he felt a wall by him._

_Suddenly, like someone switching on a light, everything around him could be seen. It was the alley and there in it was the woman that had saved his life. "Is this real?" He walked slowly to the woman, whose hair was fluttering about her in a peaceful way. She looked his way and smiled. She stood and walked to him. He looked at her and gasped. There was something coming from her back._

_She started to speak the language he thought he couldn't understand. As she started to speak, he looked at her in amazement, wondering how he could know what she was saying." Do not be afraid child." She stepped back from him and looked up. _

_Ed then saw what it was coming from her back. Wings. "How is that--?" He was interrupted as the woman took flight before his eyes and disappeared in the dimming light, leaving him alone in the darkness once more…_

After an argument with Roy, Ed was finally able to leave the dorms and walk around Central. He walked through the parks and watched as children played in the warm sunlight, laughing the day away. He then walked to a line of shops, only to be met by an alley. Ed stood there along time, just looking down it, thinking he might see something, but it was empty.

Ed then felt his feet taking him down the alley. He found himself at the end and leaned against the wall. "That language, I never heard it before, yet I could perfectly understand what she was saying to me." He then thought back to the day he first saw her, she said something in the same tongue, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. Until now was he able to know.

_Soar away like an eagle,_

_Fly with the wind in the sky,_

_Glide into the dreams of heart,_

_And spread your wings and fly._

As Edward thought these words, he found himself saying them aloud to the wall of the darkening alley. As soon as he spoke the words, he felt something growing from his mid-back. He stepped away from the wall and looked to see something he thought was only in your dreams… wings.

So, whaddya think? I decided to make a longer chapter. I became bored so I updated for you all! YAY! I am so proud. Anyway, the words of the poem I added, I got the idea from the song Born to Fly by Sara Evans. I changed quite a few words to my own. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

P.S- I am planning to add a demon, but I can't think of what kind. Any ideas floatin' around? Hmmmmm…


	4. Dark Angel

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 4: Dark Angel

Walking quickly down the now dark streets of Central, Ed contemplated about what he had just witnessed. _How is this possible? I cant have wings, those things are not even real, they cant be! I must have ate something, maybe I'm tired and just need to sleep._ He stopped walking and looked behind him and all over to see that there was nobody walking the streets this late at night. He then looked ahead of him and began to speak the words in his mind. After all, he had to prove if they were real.

After reciting the seemingly spell, he held his breath. Nothing happened. He thought a moment and gave a sigh. He started to walk again when he felt the familiar sensation from his mid-back. He looked over his shoulder and jumped. _What the! This cant be real, this is impossible! Of all things! I must be losing it. _He looked ahead of him and closed his eyes, hoping his hallucination would pass. He then opened them back up and saw they were gone.

Giving a heavy sigh, he started to quickly walk to Central. Seeing the building, he started to run, and before he knew it, he was right inside the building inside of his dorm. As he caught his breath, he wondered how he got there so fast. Before he could fully cooperate from the running, a loud voice filled the room. "Edward, where have you been, I have been looking all over the place for you!" He turned to see Winry staring at him with anger. _Uh-oh_

Winry stared at him and waited for him to reply. She watched as he turned to face her and she suddenly felt a warm tingly feeling fill her body. She then found herself gazing into his eye. She then noticed something different about them. They were somehow glowing it seemed. His golden eyes were brighter and more alive than she had ever remembered. She found herself getting deeper and deeper into them when his voice brought her back to reality. "Winry, are you alright?" She looked at him and nodded, then remembered why she was there in the first place. "Where were you?" Ed looked down at his feet and then back up at her. "Out."

Winry was about to ask where and why when Colonel Mustang appeared at the door. "Full metal, in my office now!" He then walked out with a startled look on his face. "Guess I should go see what _he _wants." Ed too then walked out of the room.

Knocking on the door, Ed entered the office of Roy. He then walked to the front of his desk and bowed slightly. "What do you want?" Roy turned his chair around to face him. He folded his hands together and shut his eyes. His brow then slightly twitched. "There have been rumors about you, Ed." Edward stared at him with confusion. "Your point being?" "Dammit Edward, I want the truth, what the hell attacked you last week!" His face was turning red in frustration and his right hand flinched, as if wanting to snap.

Ed looked at him, his own agitated attitude showing thru. Roy looked at him and punched his desk. Ed looked down at the paper that was underneath his fist. He gasped. The picture was monstrous. "So you finally noticed what I have been trying to show you." He took his hands off of his desk and started rubbing his temples. "What the hell is that, Elric?"

He looked at Mustang with a mix of confusion and anger. "How the hell should I know?" "Because this damn thing is what attacked you!" Roy now stood at his desk and leaned forward, coming closer to Ed's face. Ed backed away, slightly startled by this new wave of intense aggression. Roy looked at him and his face softened. He had realized his attitude and slowly sat down. "You can go, but take this with you." Ed took the paper out of his hand and ran out into the hall. He then slid down to his knees and stared at the creature.

The creature in the picture looked like a demon to him. He didn't know why, but his gut kept telling him that that thing was a demon. It was large, about seven feet tall, had long yellow nails, and had menacing teeth. It was black with a slight slick shine to its skin and its eyes were blood red, and full of hatred and the lust to kill. He then saw two small horns growing just above the brow on its head. "What a hellish looking thing." He wondered aloud.

"I heard him yelling, is everything alright?" Winry walked up behind him, making him jump. Peering over his shoulder at the picture she gasped. "W-what is that thing?" "I'm not sure, but I think I know how I can find out." Edward then started to walk towards the exit of the building, Winry at his heels. "Where are you going?" Winry changed her stride to match his speed. "To the alley I was attacked in." She stopped walking and blinked. He turned and looked at her. "What?" Ed looked into her eyes. She shook her head. "Ed, you can't go back to that alley, it collapsed right after the military had pulled you out of there." He then blinked himself. "Wha?" She then did something that made his stomach do a back flip. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him back towards the dorms.

Edward obeyed the move she was making and walked along her side, staring at his hand that was enclosed in hers. Winry led him to the dorm and stopped. She opened the door and pulled him inside. She then shut the door and sat down in a chair. "Sit down Ed." He immediately obeyed her and sat in the chair next to her, staring at the floor.

She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up to stare her in the eyes. "Please try to remember what fully happened, I know you can." "Winry, I don't- "She put her finger to his lips, making him blush furiously. "Just think hard. Concentrate." Ed leaned back in his chair and relaxed his body and mind. He remembered his teacher telling him to always relax before going back to a place he had been. It was part of his training. Shutting his eyes, Ed concentrated on the night he was in the alley. Suddenly a flashback seemed to hit him and he jumped.

_Walking down the alley, Edward looked around, feeling something watching him. He turned around and saw nothing behind him and shrugged off the feeling. He continued to walk down it when he heard footsteps. He turned around again, not expecting to see a monster standing in front of him. He automatically turned back around and started to run to the end of the alley. Clapping his hands together, he formed his blade on his automail and faced his attacker._

_He gasped at its features and ducked as it launched at him, making him hit the ground. He jumped back up and moved yet again, away from another attack. The demon was quick and swift, which for him was a bad thing. Ed moved in to strike and hit the beast in the ribs, barely making a cut thru its thick black skin. He then felt himself thrown against the back alley wall. Hearing something crack, he moaned from the new pain in his ribs. He then forced himself to move in time to see the demon attack the spot he was just at._

_As the demon turned around and swiped its claws at him, he did a back flip out of the way, but the monster than did something he did not intend for it to do. Ed suddenly felt a searing pain across his ribs. He yelped in pain as another loud crack filled the air. He then looked up to see his attacker growing out its nails, and then it seemed to build something up in its mouth. He gasped. The demon had grown out its teeth, but not only that, venom was dripping from the two front fangs. It then moved forward. To late to move, the hellish creature dug its teeth into his torso and he could feel the poison being injected into his blood stream. He let out a loud scream and tried to get the demon to let go, but it held on, as if waiting for him to die, when Ed struck its head with his blade, hitting the eyes, leaving it blind and wailing._

_As he lay there, breathing heavy from the pain, he watched the monstrosity disappear in the night's crispy air, leaving him alone to die…_

"No!" Ed jumped up out of his chair, startled from the incident. He huffed as he looked to see Winry staring at him wide eyed. Se then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently. He gave in and slowly returned it, laying his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and then lightly kissed his head. "Just tell me when you're ready; you don't have to right now."

Ed lay in bed that night, thinking about what he had witnessed in his flashback. He winced at the thought of demon venom coursing thru his veins… wait a minute. He sat up in bed and got up. Putting on his boots and coat, he snuck by the sleeping Winry and went to the Central library. Once he was inside, he went to the far back to the old section of books. He looked at the bindings under D and then something caught his eye. Ed looked at the book, called Demons and Angels, and picked it up. Thumbing thru it, he found a passage that made his jaw drop.

_Those who are attacked by a demon and bitten by it, shall become half demon due to the venom running through the blood stream. If the wound is too deep, the person shall suffer a most horrid and painful death. Others who are saved by an angel (very rare and unheard of to happen) shall become half angel along with the demon blood coursing through them, thus known as Dark angels, or the chosen ones to dwell upon the earth until the mission set to them is complete. _

I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, been a hard time. Too much homework, grrr! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks : )


	5. Attack in Central

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 5: Attack in Central

All throughout the rest of the night, Ed kept having horrible detailed nightmares of that night back in the alley. He then would wake up after the bite and look around his room of the dorm, catching his breath. He would then go back to sleep and repeat the episode. After three hours straight, he gave up and sat in the chair across from his bed, watching Winry sleep. He then thought about what he had read a few hours ago. _Dark Angel, is that what I'm called? Hmph, just great, I go on a mission alone and wind up turning into a freak, not only that, but I'm the only Dark Angel out there._

Ed sighed loudly and clamped his hand over his mouth as Winry opened her eyes to stare at him. "Ed why are you up so late?" She looked at him with her blue sapphire orbs, little bags underneath of them, due to lack of sleep. He looked down at the cold hard floor. "Can't sleep" Winry slid up out of the bed, holding her wrench in her right hand. "Bad dream?" She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up. "No… yes" Ed let his head hang down, knowing that she must be thinking that he was nuts.

Winry got up off of the bed and pulled up the other chair next to his and sat down. She then put her hand on his knee to get him to look up at her. He did and revealed his red face against the soft moonlight pouring into the room. "Where did you go a while back?" She looked at him with a stern expression. Ed looked back at her with surprise. "How did you know—"Trust me Ed, your automail could wake an army the way you try to sneak away, now tell me where you went or your gonna be acquainted with Mr. Wrench."

Edward laughed at this statement. She had said it so simple and non chalantly that it didn't even sound like a threat. He then stopped and thought about the passage from the book. "I went to the library." "And…" She waited for the rest of the story. Ed looked back down at his feet and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the page that had the passage. He wanted to research it later, so he ripped out the page. Without realizing it, Winry plucked the page out of his hand, leaving him to stare at air. "Hey, give that back!" He tried to grab it, but she pushed his hand back and read on. After a minute she stared up at him, confusion marking her face. "I don't get it." She looked back down at the page. Ed snatched it back and shoved it into his pocket. "S'nothing."

Without another word, Ed got up out of the chair and crawled back into his bed. Before he shut his eyes, he felt the covers lift up some and Winry climb in with him. He felt his face warm up, and was afraid to turn around. The girl behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear. "Sleep soundly now." He smiled and then shut his eyes, drifting in an easier sleep.

The next day Ed had gotten up to find Winry gone, a note in her place. He picked it up and read thru it very quickly.

_Ed,_

_Hey, good morning! I'm out on the town with Hawkeye, she had the day off, and so I offered her a fun day! Well, see you later!_

_Love,_

_Winry_

_P.S- Mustang wants to see you in his office. Sorry, and don't bite his head off!_

Ed read the letter twice, especially the end where she signed it. "She has never signed it with love." He then got dressed and shoved the letter in the inside pocket of his red coat. He than walked out of the dorm to see what the colonel wanted.

Reaching the office door, Ed resumed his normal I-hate-Mustang-I-wish-he-would-drop-off-the-face-of-the-earth attitude and knocked on the door. The usual "Come in" was heard and he entered, shutting the door behind him. Roy turned around and sat down in his chair, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk, rubbing his temples. "You're late, as usual." He shut his eyes, trying to relax himself. Ed sighed and glared at him. "What do you want now?" He could feel himself growing agitated at the sight of the bastard before him.

"Cocky so early in the morning, even after a _dreamy_ night with your girlfriend?" Roy smirked. Edward blushed and felt his last nerve break. "What the hell did you just say!" He started to walk towards the desk when a file was shoved into his face, knocking him off his train of thoughts. He caught the papers and looked at them. He frowned deeply. Roy stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you can handle this by yourself." He looked up at the colonel and shrugged his hand off of him. "Why are you making me do this?"

Silence filled the room after this being said and Mustang went back to his desk and sat back down, this time leaning back. "You might want to tell Winry to stay with Hawkeye or in the dorms since she refuses to leave." "Why?" "That monster that attacked you, whatever it is, has been spotted in Central." Ed felt his jaw drop. "YOU BASTARD, HAWKEYE AND WINRY ARE IN CENTRAL, BOTH OF THEM!" Roy took a moment for this to soak in and then stood up, worry on his face. Ed dropped the file and ran out the door, thinking about Winry, and hoping that she and Hawkeye were alright.

Reaching the automail section of the town, Ed ran down the aisle ways of glimmering metal limbs, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two blondes when something knocked him off of his feet. He put his metal arm on his head and was about to yell at whomever did it, when he noticed something very familiar. He gasped as he saw the creature from his flash back, readying itself to strike at him.

Ed rolled out of the way before the demon could bite into his flesh, and clapped his hands. He then transformed his automail into a blade. "I'm ready for you this time!" The demon stood up and growled out deep hoarse words. "Fool, you are, half breed, for you shall not be ready for this…" The monster moved to show both Winry and Riza on the ground, tiny pools of blood forming underneath both. "No… NOOOO!" Edward launched himself at the beast and aimed for its eyes, missing by inches. The fiend swiped its claws, hitting his shoulders, causing skin to break, blood spurting. He yelped and jumped off of the thing, grasping his left arm. "Persistent bastard."

The alchemist then launched himself back on the thing and tried to stab it anywhere, but the skin was tough and slick, making it hard to break through. Again he was thrown off and he got back up, this time hearing the woman's voice in his head. "Grab your friends and go" He shook his head of the thought and did a back flip out of the way of the demon's mouth. The woman then spoke again, this time louder. "Fly to a safe place, and hurry!" Ed felt the demon's claws come in contact with his stomach and threw up blood. He spat up the remaining liquid coming from his mouth and looked back to his friends. _Now or never Ed, you have to save Winry before its too late. _Dodging one more blow from the demon, Ed made a run to the blondes on the ground, chanting the verse inside of his head. He reached the two and grabbed their waists.

A sensation filled his mid back and he knew there were wings coming from it. "Dammit I have never even flown before, how the hell and I gonna do it now?" He winced from the unhealed wounds and concentrated at the task at hand. He started to move the black feathered wings in an up-down motion, hoping that would do the trick. Then, before the demon could reach him, he felt his feet lift off of the ground. He held the women tightly and flew off, low at first to the safest place he could find.

The first time flight didn't last long. Finding an alley, Ed fell to the ground, hitting it first, so Winry and Hawkeye wouldn't be hurt, and felt exhaustion creep over his muscles. He then felt his wings fold up and he took deep breaths to calm down his shaken body. Ed then looked at Winry and Riza.

Riza didn't have much damage to her. Her side was split from what looked like a swipe of the claw, and her arm looked broke. Her bleeding stopped, so the cut wasn't all that deep. He then looked at Winry. He let out a sob of fear and pain mixed. She was bleeding freely from her shoulder, which was supporting a huge gash, and her side was bruised, showing a broken rib. He quickly took off his coat and shredded a piece from it, wrapping her bleeding shoulder. Then he took her in his arms, rocking back and forth, hoping that she would be ok.

"Fullmetal?" Ed looked up and saw Roy running towards him. "I saw you fall, how the hell did you get them here so fast?" Ed didn't answer; instead he continued to hold Winry, wishing she would wake up. Roy ran to Riza and picked her up. He then stood next to Ed. "An ambulance is on its way. They have a spot for both of you, will you be alright on your own while I flag them down?" No answer, but a tear that slid down his cheek. "Winry, please wake up, please?"

Well, I hope this chapter turned out ok. I tried to keep up some ideas. Well anyway, hope you liked, tell me what you think, thanks! Send over some reviews!


	6. Demon Side

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 6: Demon Side

A siren went off, causing Ed to look up from the wounded girl. He saw the paramedics run to them with two stretchers. When they reached Ed and Winry, they stopped dead in their tracks. The one man that had brown hair, stared down at the teen rocking the other. Edward looked up at him. The man said, "We can take it from here son, just let her go and we can take good care of her. My friend here will help you on the other stretcher." He smiled gently as he reached towards Winry. As he did, a deep growl erupted from Ed. The man stopped and looked at him strange, as if he weren't human. He tried once again to go for Winry, but the alchemist this time glared and said with a demonized voice "Don't touch her!" He then stopped and looked down at her. He thought about what he had just said. _What the hell, I can't control my actions, I have to let them take her to the hospital, or she might die! But, why did I growl? _

Suddenly a hand placed itself on Edwards shoulder. He jumped in surprise and looked back to see the other paramedic. He was sterner looking than the other, and his eyes were full of tired and hatred. "Come on now, we have to take her!" "NO!" The blonde suddenly erupted as if someone had called him short. He clawed at the stern man's hand, tearing his skin easily. The man cried in pain and glared back at him. He then jumped on him to restrain him. "Take the girl and load her in the ambulance!" Ed felt powerful anger rise in his veins and he gave a great struggle getting his arms free, now clawing the medic. The man screamed and then pushed Ed to the ground. "Johnny, hurry up, I need something to hold this kid down!" The younger medic than ran back after putting Winry into the ambulance and brought a stretcher.

"What did he do to you Matt?" "Just get the damn stretcher!" Johnny put the stretcher as close to Ed and Matt as he could and helped restrain him. He then pulled out a needle, full of morphine. Ed felt his eyes widen at the sight and then more anger and struggled more still as the needle came closer. Not being able to take it, Ed opened his mouth and bit Matt's arm, blood dripping immediately. "So nova gun!" Matt let go of him, and he stood ready to run when a prick felt on his shoulder. He looked to see Johnny and the empty syringe in his hand. He trembles as Ed looked at him with cold eyes. He then grabbed Matt and they left in the ambulance with Winry.

Edward looked after the ambulance and remembered that she was in there, and started to run after it. He took off and ran down the sidewalks, and surprised himself when he could already reach out and touch it. He then jumped and landed on the bumper. The doors flew open and Matt and Johnny grabbed him, taking him off guard. He was then pulled in and slammed on the second stretcher.

Again, he struggles to break free, but the morphine was taking affect on him, leaving him dizzy and tired. His eyes felt heavy and he stopped struggling, watching the paramedics strap him down to the table. "That's a good kid" was all he heard, and then everything went dark.

Opening his eyes, Edward looked around. He saw white walls surrounding him and other beds. He looked up to see some nurses staring at him with a look of fear and curiosity. He looked at them all and they backed away. A doctor stepped out of the crowd of nurses and cleared his throat. "You are indeed a very spectacular patient." He smiled and Ed shuddered. _Whoa, there is something very strange about this guy. He's giving me the creeps. And the way he is talking to me… _The doctor looked him over and did the usual under the breath, "I see" and cleared his throat again. "You realize that you have healed in less than four hours prior to your conflict in Central." He looked down on him. Ed looked away. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Fullmetal!"

Jumping at the sound of his symbolic name, Ed looked to see Roy, who was now standing next to him. He looked at him with concern and then glared at the doctor. 'He will be coming back to head quarters with us, doc." The doctor shook his head. "This boy may have mutated DNA that could be multiplied and given to others to heal faster." "He will NOT be a test subject!" Roy than threw Ed his clothes and walked out. "Get ready, we are done here."

A couple hours had passed and Ed thought about the events of that day. He sat down on his dorm bed and sighed, thinking about Winry. "I hope your ok." He then looked up to see Alphonse standing in the doorway. "Brother! I missed you!" He ran to him, giving him a tight hug. Ed gasped at the crushing metal brother and Al withdrew. "How is Winry?" He looked at him, waiting for an answer. Ed looked at the floor. "I don't know..."

Al sat next to him and sighed, echoing through him. "She is strong, brother, she will be just fine." Ed smiled at the comforting words. Al then looked out the small window. "Is something wrong Ed?" He looked at his younger brother in question. "What do you mean?" Alphonse turned away. "You seem… different to me. You seem nicer, but far more temperamental, and a lot more protective! I have never seen you so agitated. When I saw the nurses staring at you in fright, I knew why, because I saw it too." He stopped, as if afraid to go on. Ed waited, wanting to hear more. "What Al?" His gold eyes showed concern. Al sighed again. "Your eyes were a different color. They weren't gold, brother; they were pitch black, like they changed into something else. Like it wasn't even you."

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted. It might be boring but I hoped you all liked it anyway! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, I will update as soon as possible! Thanks!


	7. The Surprise

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 7: The Surprise

Edward ran outside of Head Quarters and to the alley where he was attacked. He fell to his knees and looked up. He felt so confused; he just wanted someone to talk to, to know that he isn't going insane. "Where are you?" He looked down at his hands and felt angered to see blood staining his gloves. "Show yourself!"

A voice came out of nowhere, slithering down his spine, giving him a relaxed feeling. He didn't want to be relaxed; he wanted to show his anger. _This must be the demon venom._

"Stop struggling." Ed heard this and struggled harder, not wanting to give in to the seducing voice. Soon, he knew that it was hopeless and gave in. He felt himself suddenly lose all control, and he fell against the wall, sliding down to the ground. He looked then to see someone walking down the alley towards him.

He then saw her. The woman that haunted his thoughts. She walked as if she was floating above the ground, just as gracious as could be. She knelt next to him, speaking softly. "You seek answers to your unraveling fate." "I…" "Shhhh, hush now. All shall be explained as time begins to turn the tables of fate. You will soon answer all of your questions when you seek what you most desire." She stared into his golden eyes and placed her hand over his eyes.

_Ed was suddenly lost in a mist of colors, swirling by him. He looked around as it stopped revealing a normal looking day. But he wasn't in the alley anymore. He was somewhere else. "What the—where am I?" He then gasped as he saw himself walking right by him, going towards the alley. He then knew that he was witnessing what had happened before he became a Dark Angel. Quickly turning around, Ed started to follow himself, hoping to have something answered._

_Turning into the alley, Ed saw himself stopping and looking around. He heard the familiar sound that had triggered his instincts. Performing alchemy Ed saw his blade he had always used in battle. "Look around you more closely." Ed turned away from his self and studied his surroundings. That was when he saw it, a man that was hunched in the darkness. He had glowing red eyes and black hair. "Black hair…" He dug into his thoughts and found one person with black hair he knew all too well. "Mustang." The man in the shadows stood up, but didn't reveal who Ed expected. Instead, it was Maes Hughes. "Hughes?" _

_Hughes walked over to the past Ed and stopped. He then started to change. Before his eyes, Ed saw the demon that had nearly killed him. Before he could witness the fight, he was back in the alley where the mysterious woman had him._

Ed opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. He stood up and dusted himself off. He then started to walk back to HQ, new determination burning in his mind. "What the hell was Hughes doing as a demon? How could it even be him when he is so…. _Different_." He was about to speed up when something suddenly knocked him in the back of his head……

Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but I am thinking of something to write for the next chapter. Anyway, please tell me what you thought in a review if you would? Thanks much!


	8. So it Begins

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 8: So it Begins

"Dammit." Edward propped himself up onto his knees and put his hand on the back of his head. He then opened his eyes to see that he was in the dorms of HQ. His dorm. He felt confused and looked up to see Maes Hughes. Ed jumped back in surprise and tried to stand up but Hughes pushed him back with his foot.

"Hughes, what are you doing?" Ed looked at him questionably and waited for an answer. Hughes just stared….with glowing red eyes. "You certainly have changed now haven't you Edward." He started to walk closer to Ed. Ed backed away. Maes looked down at him, sneering. "What's wrong scared?" Ed took a deep breath and kicked Hughes' legs from underneath of him, making him fall to the floor. Ed quickly stood up and made his auto mail into a blade, holding the point at his face. Hughes looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" He laughed menacingly. "Even if you killed Greed, you cried like a baby after it was over." Ed cringed at the memory back in Dante's house. He then punched Maes in the face. "You bastard!" Ed punched him again….and again. Soon anger filled the young teen and he kept swinging until something had struck him in the back. HE let out a yelp and fell, wincing as he went. "What is the meaning of this Full Metal!"

"Shit." Ed looked to see Roy glaring at him. He then helped the mangled looking Hughes up. "Havoc, escort Hughes to the hospital." "Right." Havoc walked in and took Hughes out of the room. Before the demon man left, he smiled wickedly at Ed, revealing his red eyes. _He's planning something! I have to convince the Colonel to go after him! This is gonna be worthless, the man is his best friend. I'm screwed._

Roy closed the door. "What the hell are you thinking assaulting military personnel, and Hughes?" "What is wrong with you!" He could tell the Colonel was trying not to hurt him, and he was shaking because of it. "We have to go after Hughes." Roy shook and threw his hands in the air. "Why, so you can kill him!" He raised a fist at Ed and hit him. Ed fell back and looked at the Colonel, shocked at his action. Roy was just as shocked and stared at him.

"We have to go after him!" Ed had to get out there before anything could happen. "No." "Mustang, we have to go, he is gonna kill everyone out there!" "How would you know?" Edward screamed in rage and stood up, facing Roy with determination, showing no expression. With quick thinking, he took the point of his blade and dug it into the side of his arm, grimacing s he cut himself. Roy looked bewildered. "What are you doing?" "Shut up and watch!" Ed alchemically took care of the blade and waited.

After watching for a few moments Roy stumbled backward as the cut healed instantly, leaving no scar or any trace that it was ever there. He just stared and backed away, stunned. Feeling satisfied, Edward looked at Roy. "We have to go!" "N-no." "Fine then, you leave me no choice." Ed was getting a strong feeling that Hughes was going to go to Winry and Hawkeye to kill them. He glared at Roy and shut his eyes, saying the verse he knew all to well. Instantly, the wings formed and spread throughout the room.

Mustang fell on his back and just stared at the wings. "Wha, how, when, I?" Ed wasted no more time and turned to the small window. HE then kicked out the wall and flew out of the hole. "I have to find him before he kills anybody else!" He then moved his powerful wings up and down, gaining speed fast.

Hearing strange noises in the room, Winry opened her eyes. She looked around the darkened room and saw a dark form standing over her bed. "Who's there?" She waited for the figure to answer and was relieved to find that it was Hawkeye. "I am glad to see that your awake, but I need to ask you to get dressed." "Why, what is going on?" Hawkeye shook her head and handed her a pair of jeans and a hoody sweatshirt. Winry took them and climbed out of the bed, still quite soar. She winced as she tried to dress as quickly as possible. When she was finished, she looked over to Hawkeye, to see her in a tattered uniform. _She must have been attacked in that uniform. I don't remember a thing._

"Shhhh, we have to get out of here unseen." She watched as she pulled her gun out of its holster and uncocked the safety. Winry felt confused, but went with it. After all, she had a loaded gun. Peering out the door, Winry watched Hawkeye dart across the dark hallways. She went in her place and followed shortly after, making sure that the coast was clear. Once she reached Riza, she looked at her and asked again. Before she could actually ask, Riza told her. "Hughes is here." Winry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you hated his pictures that much." Hawkeye said nothing until the two ran to another dark corner, getting them closer to the elevator.

"Well, I don't like those pictures either, but that's not the reason." She looked around the corner. "There is something wrong with the Lieutenant. He has been acting strange and the other day I heard him talking of something that I never thought would come from him." "What was it?" "He was planning on taking you." Winry just stared at her, not sure whether to believe her or not.

When the coast was clear, the two made it to the elevator and went down to the first floor. From there they both exited the building and made their way across the street to a nearby rundown house. Hawkeye kicked open the boarded up door and went inside, Winry following. The two then sat down and waited. Riza kept watch out of the window and all was silent, until….

"Oh my…" Riza stared out of the window in disbelief and Winry looked at her. "What is it?" "Winry, is that Edward?" She pointed out of the window and Winry followed her gaze. She looked to see Edward, _flying._ "What in the-?"

Edward landed on the top of the hospital. He then felt the wings fold into his back and disappear. When they did, he began to walk towards the door to the inside. "Where do you think your going, Ed?" He turned around to the voice of Maes. He glared at him. "What do you want?" Maes glared back at him, only with a maniacal smile twisted on his face. "I have just been waiting for you to get here so I can take care of some personal business."

The young alchemist stared at him. "What do you mean business?" Hughes started to walk forward very slow and swift. "I have been waiting along time for the Dark Angel to be born in this damned world. I never expected it to be the shrimp Full Metal." "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" The man shook his head. "My point exactly." He came closer sending an uneasy feeling into the air. Edward sensed that he was plotting a strike very soon, and readied himself. HE watched Maes very carefully, making sure not to miss a single heartbeat._ Why did it have to be Hughes? Has he always been like this?_

As if he could read his mind, Hughes answered his questions. "I chose to be this way. I was tired of my mortal life. I wanted more." Ed looked at him, angered at the response he gave. He just laughed. "You wonder why I chose to live this new life. Ha! I don't know why anybody wouldn't! This life is full of power, and making other people cower is just the fun you can do." He laughed with twisted delight and then continued his stare on Ed.

The young alchemist cringed at the thought of when he had changed to this life. He hated it with a passion not being normal. He just wanted to become him again; he wanted to become the normal Fullmetal Alchemist, not the Winged Alchemist, although both names were catchy.

Suddenly without warning, Hughes had caught Edward off guard and struck him hard in the ribs. Ed coughed and fell back, landing hard on the ground. "You are a poor excuse for what you are supposed to be Dark angel. Here I thought I was going to have a challenge, but the way you make this look, I will only have to take five minutes out of my time…if that." Ed stood up, feeling anger rise. He could feel something rising in his veins, something strong and powerful. He looked down at his hands and saw they were transforming into something else. _Claws. _His nails had become long and sharp. He then felt his teeth grow longer and sharp. His legs seemed to be stretched, making him taller. _It's about time I had my growth spurt!_

After just a few minutes, Ed was nothing like human. His skin had become a fluorescent black, hardened for protection. His hands and feet had grown longer with nails so sharp they could rip steel. His hair had turned black and had an extra shine. The only thing that remained was his golden eyes, which stood out, still giving him a handsome feature, despite the whole demon transfiguration. His auto mail had even changed to demonic limbs, making him feel invincible. Not showing any expression, Ed felt totally flabbergasted in his thoughts, which were the only human feelings he had left. His actions had gone from humane to insane if anything didn't go his way.

Maes Hughes laughed then, but a nervous laugh it was. He then had a look of fear when the wings that Ed used for emergency travel decided to join his new look. Ed himself didn't know what he would exactly use them for, but he no longer cared. The only thing concerning him was the man in front of him. The only word that was in his mind now was _kill._ Hughes took a step back and all of a sudden changed to his own demon self. (Only hi was ugly, Ed is still hot) When he was fully changed, Ed wasted no time in lunging at his target. Clashing with each other, the battle of demons had begun…

Well, this must be the longest chapter that I have ever written. Some of it might not make any sense, but hey, it took me a range of days when I had time to write it. Believe me, if any of it is confusing, blame it on when I stayed up and was so tired, I didn't even know what I wrote. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this unusually long chapter and I look forward to your reviews! Thank you much!


	9. Close Call

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 9: Close Call

Winry and Riza stared at each other when they saw Edward….flying. After a few minutes, the two recovered from disbelief and then thought of what to do. Winry then went for the door. Riza grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Winry looked at her in disbelief. "Miss. Hawkeye, we have to go up there and help Ed. What if the Colonel is up there?" Getting her arm back, the two started back for the hospital. On their way there, Winry had many thoughts buzzing thru her mind.

_How could Ed be flying thru the air….and how could he have wings? I feel so confused right now. We have to go faster than this; Ed could be in major trouble. What if Hughes is up there? _Reaching the door to the outside of the roof, Riza kicked it open. She held out her gun and then dropped it, mortified at what she saw. Winry looked at what she was seeing and thought she was gonna scream. There in front of her was Hughes and Ed, only they weren't human.

Edward clawed at Hughes and then knocked him over with his wings. He jumped over top of him and was about to snap at his throat when Maes knocked to the ground with his beastly arms. He felt the wind knocked out of him for a moment and then jumped up to his clawed feet. He saw Hughes coming and did a flip over him, turned to face his back and then grabbed a hold of him. He then bit into his back, making the demon scream.

Hughes back kicked Ed and whirled around, knocking him back down. When he came in contact with the concrete, Hughes dug his claws into his torso, making him shriek. He struggled to get him off, but he was far too strong to throw off. Hughes dug in deeper and was about to bite down when a gunshot rang out. Hughes jumped off and clutched his knee. He turned back into his human form and wailed.

Edward felt himself turning back to his human form too. When the transformation was complete, he let out a shrill scream of pain. He felt dizzy and knew that this was bad news. "Edward!" He turned around to see Winry running towards him. He shook his head. "Stay away from me Winry!" She stopped and looked at him with a hurt expression. Riza than stepped forward, her gun still held out towards Hughes. "Winry, just listen to him!" She shook her head in disagreement. "Ed we have to get you out of here!"

Ed was about to answer back when more pain filled him. He looked down to see the wounds healing. He screamed again and wished that it would end soon. Then, the pain had stopped, and he looked to see himself fully healed. "That certainly comes in handy." "No, my dear boy, it won't for your sake!" Maes was now suddenly in front of Winry and Riza. Ed felt his blood start to boil. "Don't even think about touching them!" The man grabbed a hold of Riza and then threw her into the wall, knocking her out instantly. He then grabbed Winry and held her by the neck, unable to let her breathe.

As Winry choked, Ed felt his last nerve snap. He felt his claws reforming and fangs growing. Hughes laughed and transformed as well, making it harder for the girl to even get anything while she could. "Let's see how a Dark Angel can save the woman he loves, and his own life!" With a flick of his wrist, Winry was sent flying towards the end of the roof, hurtling over to the ground. She screamed for help. Ed unfolded his wings and started to go after her. He dove and sped up with all of his might. When Winry saw him though, she cowered and screamed harder. He grabbed her waist with much effort and then halted in mid air. When both of them looked to see how far they were, they saw there was only about twenty feet left before she would have hit the ground.

Ed looked at her and felt himself change in a different way. His skin turned its normal tan color and his teeth and claws disappeared. His black hair was the only remainder. Winry looked at him in disbelief and then smiled. "Ed, you're a--?" He nodded and was about to fly up when he sensed something coming towards him. Carefully but quickly, Ed dropped Winry so she fell safely. Right when she landed, he felt something pierce his chest. He choked and looked to see a claw. Darkness started to take over his view and before he left, he saw Hughes going after Winry.

Winry saw Hughes coming towards her and then saw Ed fall to the ground. She let tears slide down her cheeks as the demon moved in on her. "Damn you." Hughes looked at her and continued to walk forward. "Damn you to hell, you bastard!" Winry held her breath and started to run as fast as she could to Riza's gun. She found it lying in her hands and picked it up, going towards Edward. When she reached her destination, she held the gun in front of her like Riza would and stood, protecting the fallen boy.

Maes laughed. "What are you gonna do, kill me?" He continued to laugh until a bullet pierced his right shoulder. He stopped and yelped, looking at the fresh wound. He then looked up at her. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He lunged at her and she jumped out of the way, sliding on the concrete with her bare skin. Before she could get up, he picked her up and held her eye level to him. "Don't worry Winry, you will be with Edward soon, I can assure you of that!" Before he could make his move though, he dropped her to the ground.

Winry looked up to see Ed biting down into Hughes' neck. The evil demon fell and lay still. Ed himself fell back down to the ground and both turned back into their human forms. She got up and ran to Ed. She checked for his pulse…..slowly but surely, he was still alive. She carefully took Ed into her arms and pulled him gently into her lap, cradling him as if he was her baby. And truly, he really was.

"Alphonse, where have you been!" Roy stumbled across the young Elric and felt enraged at him. He stared terrified at him. I have been looking for Ed. Have you seen him?" Roy spat. "He flew off after Hughes!" Al just stared and ran after him as he took off. "What?" Jumping in a car and then driving to the hospital, the two jumped back out and headed for the roof. People were gathered at the bottom, hoping to catch a glimpse of a fight. Roy pushed them away and he and Al made it to some stairs. They ran all flights and after killing their knees, they made it to the top to find the door kicked open.

Walking onto the roof, Roy spotted Riza crumpled on the ground, blood trickling down her brow. He ran to her and kneeled down, picking her up. He then carried her down to a working floor of the hospital. "Al, look for anybody else!"

Winry heard Roy's voice and looked around. She then saw a familiar boy. "Al!" Alphonse turned around and spotted her holding his brother. His face had a horrified expression. Running over, he fell to his knees, examining him and whimpering. "Win, what happened?" His voice was urgent. Winry just stared at Ed, cradling him from any harm. "He is gonna be fine Al, just wait." Al wanted to protest, but something in Winry's voice made him stop and watch. The two teens sat there and waited and soon something had started to happen. Winry smiled as Ed grimaced and whimpered from the pain of healing. He screamed loudly and she held him closer, hoping to comfort him. After a few minutes of Ed healing and screaming, with Al screaming, everything fell silent. Winry looked at him and he opened his eyes.

Ed smiled weakly and looked at her and then to Al. Al smiled and patted his chest. "You made it brother." He coughed. "Yeah, but did everybody else?" Winry couldn't help but cry. _He never thinks about himself or his life, its always the other people that matter._ She let a tear fall and he looked up at her. Reaching up, Ed wiped a tear from her face. Staring down at him, she leaned over and kissed him lightly. He returned it and she continued it. After a long few seconds, they broke apart and Ed relaxed, closing his eyes.

Winry turned to Al. We should take him to Rizenbool." Al nodded and the two than stood up. Roy came back up and picked Ed up and carried him down to the car, and set him in the backseat. Winry and Al jumped in the back and Roy drove back to HQ. Getting there, they all went to the dorms.

Roy drove back to the hospital and climbed to the roof. He searched it and found Hughes, lying dead in the middle of the concrete. His face was twisted and had fangs. Hi hands were clawed along with his feet and his eyes were glazed open and red. Roy bent down and shut them. He then kneeled down and straightened him so he was lying as if he just fell asleep. Roy finished and then sat down by his best friend, staring at his demented body.

Roy felt his fists clench and shake and he felt anger rise. Hurt tears rolled down as he tried not to yell. Putting his face in his hands, Roy silently cried, wishing that Hughes could have been someone else. "Dammit Hughes, you didn't have to trade your life for this. You could have lived better. You just threw it all away! WHY?" He yelled out in frustration. Finishing the fit, Roy stood next to the demon man. He let one more tear fall and then he held up his hand. Snapping his fingers, he set the body to flames. He then walked to the door and left him to burn.

Hey everybody, hope you liked this chapter. I will be finishing this story in two more chapters so yeah. More details to come later. Just to leave a hint, there will be a sequel. winks Well, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, thank you very much!


	10. Revealing The Truth

The Winged Alchemist

Chapter 10: Revealing the Truth

Edward opened his eyes to pain filling him. He felt the hole in his chest healing rapidly and he gasped. He shut his mouth tight to muffle his scream. When it was finally over, he panted and shut his eyes. "Ed, are you ok?" He looked up and saw Winry and Alphonse staring at him with disbelief reflection in their eyes. Ed said nothing and tried to catch his breath. Winry cleared her throat. "Edward, what happened to you?" She waited calmly for him to answer.

Al then stepped up. "Brother, what exactly was Hughes? He could not have been human. Was he a different type of humunculis? Are….you?" He stopped, feeling uncomfortable with what he just asked his older brother. Ed sighed and felt he could no longer hide the truth. He opened his mouth to say something when Roy burst into the room, coming to his side, picking him up by the collar.

Ed gasped for breath as Roy held him tight. "Colonel, stop, your gonna kill him!" Al tried to pry off Roy from Ed, but Roy pushed him to the ground. Ed saw his look of confusion and sadness in his dark eyes. He burned into his golden eyes with determination of the truth. "What the hell have you done with Maes, where is the real one!" He sobbed and let a tear fall.

Letting go of him, Ed fell back to his bed and took in air, rubbing his throat. He then watched as Roy fell to his knees, sobbing like a frightened boy who had lost his best friend or brother. "What happened to him, what happened, what happened…?" Everyone could hear his confusion and fell silent. Edward stood carefully and went to his side. He put a hand on the Colonel's shoulder, catching his attention. Roy looked up at him and showed his tear stained cheeks, this wasn't the first time he cried that day. "Colonel, I…" Ed looked down at him, feeling his own sadness catching up with him. He looked back at Roy.

Helping him up, Ed sat him on the bed. He sighed again. "Hughes was a demon." Ed saw Roy and Al make a face of exaggeration. Winry just nodded for him to go on. "It's hard to believe, but he was, as I partly am. I am half demon and half…" He stopped before he could finish. Winry looked at him. "You are part angel." Roy looked at him strangely and Al the same. Ed looked down, knowing they did not believe him. But he was wrong…

Winry looked at him and smiled. "Edward, go on, I believe you, and I am sure that Roy and Al do to." Ed went on and explained about the mysterious woman who had come to him in the alley and how she saved him. He then retold how she took him back to witness who had almost killed him. When he saw it was Hughes, he was speechless.

When Ed finished his story, Roy looked up at him, at a loss of words. "But that can't be possible… you can't be…he couldn't have been…" Roy put his head in his hands and wept silently for his lost friend. Winry held her breath and went to Roy…and hugged him. He stiffened with surprise, but gave in to her. He continued to weep and Winry rubbed his back, trying to relax him. She looked up at Ed and smiled at him, reassuring him. He smiled back and went to Al, who gave him a hug, knocking the two to the ground. "Al, what was that for?" "You could have been killed so many times! What if I never got to say good-bye?" Ed looked at him and saw him thinking about the story in his head.

Winry stood up and looked at Ed. "Edward, do you still have the—uh—well, can you really…?" He smiled at her. "I can still fly if that's what you're asking." She shifted sheepishly and looked at him. "If you are half demon and half angel, does that mean that you are no longer a person?" He looked down and grunted. "Yup." She gave him a hug. "That doesn't bother me any." She bent his head down and kissed his forehead, letting him know that he was still equal.

The door to the room opened and Riza walked in. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead, but she was fine for the most part. She walked over to Roy and sat next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her. He did the same. Ed nodded at Winry and his brother that it was time to leave them alone.

The sun was setting and a beautiful mix of orange and red covered the sky. Edward watched as Roy carefully emptied Maes Hughes' ashes into the grave that he and Al had dug. The Colonel finished doing so and let a tear slide down his cheek. He then set the urn down and threw a rose into the hole on top of his best friend's ashes. He then turned and walked to Riza, who rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear.

Al tugged on Ed's red coat. "C'mon Ed, we should say something to Mustang." Ed shook his head. "No, I don't think I would help any. I was the one who did this, I don't feel right even being here." Winry put a hand on his left shoulder. "Ed, I think it would help if you went over there and said something." He tried to protest, but she pointed towards his destination and said "march!" Walking towards the Colonel, Ed sighed and thought about what he was going to say. Reaching the man, he opened his mouth to say something, but Roy held his hand up. "You don't have to say anything, Fullmetal. I understand what you had to do and I am glad you did it. Hughes was my best friend and I don't think I could have handled seeing him the way he was." He smiled at Ed and walked away with Riza. All he could do was stand there and gape.

That night, Ed lay in his bed, thinking about what Roy had said. He sighed and thought about Elicia and Gracia. "I wish I didn't have to do what I had done." He rolled over to face the wall. Closing his eyes, Ed saw the woman that had started his new and difficult life.

_Ed stared at her and said nothing. She carefully came closer to him and put her hand under his chin, making him look into her eyes. He did what she intended him to do and waited. "You wonder why I chose you to become the Dark Angel. I chose you because you were the only one that I could trust with this duty." He looked at her and frowned. "I don't want to if it means taking away friends and family." She looked at him and smiled. "This will bring on many difficult tasks for you to endure, but I would never have set them to you if you could not handle it." _

_Ed looked up at her. "What am I supposed to do if I hurt somebody? What if I let something happen to Alphonse or Winry? I couldn't handle that!" He tried t walk away, but something held him in his spot. She put her hands on his shoulders and went down on her knees. "I want you to remember something." He listened to what she was telling him and he felt her making him more relaxed. When she was done with what she had to say, she started to fade. Before she was fully gone, Ed stopped her. "I have never asked you your name?" The woman smiled. "My name is Sabina." _

Waking up from the dream, Ed looked around to see the moon shining in thru his window. He saw Al sleeping silently in his bed. Looking to his side, Ed saw Winry snoozing by his side. He smiled and kissed her gently and carefully got up from the bed. He went to the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a journal he had had for so many years. Opening to a fresh page, he began to write down what Sabina had told him so he could never forget.

_With every ending comes also a new beginning. With every disappointment comes a new opportunity for success._

_With every mistake comes a new and valuable lesson to be learned. With every setback comes a new position from which to move forward._

_With every frustration comes the energy to move to a higher level of achievement. With every challenge comes a new strategy for taking action._

_With every time of darkness comes the chance to make a real difference by shining your own special light. With every sadness comes a deeper appreciation for the joys that life can hold._

_With every difficulty comes a new level of strength to be gained. With every loss comes an increased determination to win._

_Though life has many pitfalls and problems, there is a positive side to every one of them. Choose to see and live that positive reality, and no problem will be a problem for long._

As Ed finished writing these words down, he read them over. When he was done, he crawled carefully back into his bed and went back to sleep, ready for anything that was to come…

The Positive Side, which is above was by Ralph Marston. I did nothing to it and do not own any part of it. This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all liked The Winged Alchemist and I hope to have all of you read the sequel that I will be writing for it soon! Tell me ho this chapter was and how you liked it! Thank you for reading this story and I look forward to your reviews on later stories! The sequel will be called The Winged Alchemist: When Legends Clash! It will be a crossover of two other things! Coming soon!


End file.
